my crappy, no sucky, no perfect angel life
by FantasyRomanceGirl21
Summary: this was adopted from maximumridefan111 Max had a dull and horrible life before she becomes and angel. Now she faces a forbidden love,running for her life, sacrifice, and an impending war between Heaven and Hell
1. Chapter 1

**This was adopted from maximumridefan111 the first 5 chapters are by her and then it's all me I hope you like it**

**disclaimer: Well last time I checked I was James Patterson so no I do believe I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max's POV

You could smell the fine mist of water that lapped below under my feet. I was on a bridge right now staring intently down at it. The squawking of the sea gulls indicated that it was sometime in the morning. Grabbing the railing I flipped myself on the other side, so that nothing was separating me from the water. Tears brimmed my eyes. I have always hated my life. I've been the one to always pick on. I have never been the most popular, haven't even had my first kiss yet. Yet, here I was about to kill myself because of the constant bulling. Taking a deep breath. My last breath, I jumped. Just like a bird about to take flight, problem was that I didn't have wings. I squeezed my eyes shut. Memories flashed before my eyes. I was always fat and ugly, why would anybody care about me? My parents didn't even care about me. Just left me to live life alone without any help. My dad beating me, till I was limp. Mom screeched at me for no reason. How everybody hated me. I let out a soft cry just as I hit the freezing cold water. I opened my eyes to see the last bit of my life just as my head cracked against a rock.

-one word, two syllables, Bacon.-

"Is she awake?" Squeezing my eyes shut I was expecting a large headache, nothing came through.

"Where am I? Am I in heaven?" There was a giggle from what sounded like a girl. Opening my eyes I began to sit upright.

"Yes, yes you are!" I looked around just as my eyes adjusted to the light. My eyes locked with another girl eyes. She had big deep brown eyes, with brown hair that a girl would kill for. Mocha colored skin and I smile on her face that I thought would make Hitler run for his money.

"Um. Hi?" She broke out into a little squeal.

"Hi! I'm Nudge but my real name is Monique but you see people use to have to nudge me to get me to stop talking when I use to be alive you know? Anyway you're being given some wings and halo and a little makeover! Gosh I love makeovers they are so much fun! You look like you could a model by the way your gorgeous! And-" I brought my hand up and slammed it shut on her mouth. She looked at me and then I felt something wet on my hand. Whipping it away I exclaimed.

"Did you just like me?" shaking me hand she began to laugh like crazy.

"Yes I did, now what is your name?" Still in disgust I answered.

"Maximum Martinez." She smiled brightly.

"That's a really pretty name!" I laughed and turned to see a reflection of myself in the mirror. Wow, I looked well different is a nice word. I had mid length back dirty blond hair, I was about 5'8 so model height, and instead of my usual brown dull eyes they shone of excitement sparks. I was skinny, for what felt like the first time in my life, and I looked like a model. I was touching my face when Nudge screamed loud and clear in my ear.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry what were you saying?" She rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that we are going down to Earth so are you ready?" I nodded walking in pace with her. She popped out her cream colored wings.

"Ok, so um, what do we do?"

"Well first thing is first, know your wings be the wings," I nodded still listening, " then we walk over to that little cloud over there, and we jump. Simple as that. Also when we hit the ground it won't affect us, we will look like normal people, not that we already don't but you get it. We also can't use our wings in front of people its against all the laws." Nodding again I began to calculate how far it will be until I hit the rock bottom when I saw her staring down at the cloud. Well, this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy sorry I haven't updated ok so here is the deal I saw the hunger games midnight preview and I was like omg this is like the book but they left out a couple of parts:/ ok anyway yes I am a Christian, but I don't mention god/Jesus because there are other religions on here that don't believe in the same thing I do so I don't mention them its like u add ur own "god" in it because I do not want to offend anybody. Anyway on with the story

I don't own mr.

Chapter 2

"Ok now let me explain how you're going to do this ok?" I looked at nudge and nodded.

"You're going to take your wings extend them and fall extremely fast to the earth snap and bam you're on the ground ok?" I nodded again and slowly extended my wings, feeling the light brush of wind against them. I inhaled deeply and walked over to where there was an ending part of the cloud. I was about to jump when I thought.

"Nudge do I have to do this." She sighed.

"Yes you do ok just jump." I nodded and turned around again; I kept facing down at the world and began to spoke again.

"Nudge I can't do-"there was a shove and I began to fall to the earth. I screamed and saw nudge following she was doing flips and other stuff giggling.

"Nudge what do I do!" I screamed at her trying to breathe and catch my breath.

"Calm down! Just snap your fingers!" I took a deep breath and did as I was told I snapped. Nothing, nothing happened.

"Nudge my fingers aren't working!" I tried to snap; I was probably 7 thousand ft. in the air and was hurtling towards the earth.

"Snap harder you aren't trying!" She yelled back through the wind. I took a gulp and snap as hard as I could, just in time to feel me slow down and land on the ground. My hair settled around on my shoulders to my back. I fell on my butt and started to kiss the ground.

"Thank you!" I screamed into the ground. I felt somebody nudge me with their shoe.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up into midnight black eyes. I probably melted into my shoes.

"Huh?" He pointed at me, whoa what happed to my dress? I was now in some skinny jeans, with butts that went up to my mid shin, with a off the shoulder tee that said nevershoutnever, and some beats headphones.

"Oh, um yeah." He held out his hand and I grabbed it being hauled up. He was about 6 feet easy, looked about 16, and was a major heartthrob. 


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed at what the guy was telling me. Gosh he was a cutie wasn't he and omg what has happened to me myself and I? Never mind this guy was really cute.

"So what's your name?" I asked him nudging him a little with my arm. I saw some tree branches move and saw nudge poke her head out and made an aw look at the cute people. I glared at her, her eyes went wide and she shuddered flinging back up into the tree. I looked back at the guy and smiled, he was looking straight ahead but you could tell he was listening.

"Fang." Fang? That's a cool name!

"That's a cool, odd name. How did you get it?" I wondered, wow I was asking a lot of questions, hey I'm curious don't judge me. He chuckled a little which made me blush a lot.

"Let's see when I was younger I bit this guy and they started to call me fang." I laughed such an odd way to get a name. I was about to ask another question when I passed somebody who grabbed me by the waist.

"What the-"I was spun around to face a guy with turquoise color eyes. "Um, can you let go of me. Now." He smiled; this guy is giving me the creeps.

"Hey, I'm Dylan. I think that you're a real cutie." He said aloud, I glared at him he brought his lips down to my ear and whispered. "I know that you're an angel Ride. I was sent out to kill you seems the guy downstairs wants to meet you." I shudder and stepped on his toe, and kneed him where it counts. He doubled over and grunted in pain.

"Sure you well Dylan, just try!" I put sarcasm in my tone and walked over to where fang was. Where was fang? Seriously I always lose all the hot guys. I whined and began to walk away.

Fangs POV

"Dylan stay away from her. She did nothing wrong." Dylan gave me a sly grin, I extended my midnight black wings, getting into a fighting stance. Dylan began to laugh.

"Fang, fang, fang you don't understand do you she has does something wrong, she was supposed to go here not up there. She escaped it, we need to kill her. So quit with your love sick googly eyes and help." I snorted.

"Yeah right I'm not helping you when would I help you Dylan?" I began to question still holding my fighting stance, I could take him down. I'm not losing her again, not again.

"Because I'm your brother, plus she was my girl in the first place fang. She left me for you! You're lucky I don't rip you to shreds." His eyes began to become bloodshot. He extended his wings, brown with black at the ends. That through me off the end.

"Bring it." I said in a voice that could scare anybody. He yelled and began to run to me, I yelled in response and began to run towards him. When we clashed and all hell broke loose. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

I sighed and looked at the ground. Don't you just love being ditched by a guy to where you thought you had a hopeful relationship with? My life story. I kicked a can and let it cling against the concrete. I'm so bored, and tired. Relaztion struck me when I realized I had nowhere to sleep.

"Well this is so freaking fantastic!" Sarcasm dripping off of my words.

"What's so fantastic?" I jumped about 5 feet in the air; I whipped around to see the familiar black eyes.

"Fang." I sighed deeply. At least it was him and not some creeper. He looked at me and I could see his smile under the moonlight. May I say he looked pretty sexy!

"What brings you here?" He asked me getting up from his spot but staying out of the light that was flooding down from the thing over head. I laughed.

"Well, I was just spacing out trying to find a place to stay the night." I said with an exaggerated sigh. I heard keys jingle, on Fangs side was a pair of keys.

"You could stay with me you know, I have an extra room and I have enough space." He responded to me. I grinned.

"Sure that would be awesome, if you don't mind." I saw his shaggy black hair swoosh in a no motion.

"I don't mind." I smiled and walked over to him

"So where is your house?" I wondered. Looking at the paving of the road. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to an alley way. My heart sped up, where he was taking me. A million terrible scenes went rushing through my mind went he spoke.

"Here we are." I looked up to see a red apartment door. It had some peeling paint on it, but oh well. He grabbed the keys letting go of my arm, the warmth of his hand leaving let the coldness bite at my arm. He finally opened the door and let me in. I was welcomed by a rush of warm air. I sighed and breathed it in. It smelt like cookies. I love cookies, especially chocolate chip cookies.

"Are you making cookies?" I asked him. He gave me a lopsided grin that made me melt.

"Yes, yes I am." I laughed.

"I love cookies!" I screamed I began to roam around his house/apartment. He had tan walls with some pictures up, I didn't look at the pictures all the way to see what they were, enough to know that they were picture's though. I then made it to the living room, he had a black leather couch, and well two black leather couches a huge plasma screen TV, a balcony, fireplace and so much more. It fit his style I guess. I walked over to his couch a plopped down on it, jumping up a bit. I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Here" He called from the kitchen. In a flash I was up and running to the kitchen. I ran up to where there was a plate of fully cooked chocolate chip cookies. He was sitting on one of the stools. I went up to one a sat down. I grabbed a handful of cookies.

10 minutes later

I was sitting on Fangs' bathroom counter as he was wrapping my hand up.

"I told you to be careful before you grabbed any." He said to me. I opened my mouth to reply.

"I didn't hear you though!" He sighed.

"You where to concertatrated on eating those cookies" he replied. I giggled, it was true I was! Don't blame me they looked delicious.

"There you go." He helped me down. I walked out as he followed close behind.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and started to walk down the hall. It leads to a room with dark blue walls, and black sheets/blankets. I looked up at him.

"Is this your room?" He nodded. I stepped out. "I'm not sleeping in there it's your room, your house. I'll sleep on the couch." I turned on my heel to walk away when he grabbed my waist and spun me around. I was right up against his chest. I blushed a little.

"I insist, I don't want your back to hurt in the morning." I smiled at him, and then a question popped into my head.

"Wait don't you have a spare room?" He chuckled, and nodded no.

"No I don't, I didn't want you to sleep in the cold and to get kidnapped or worse out there at night." I nodded.

"Oh." Was all I could say. He nodded and let go of me.

"You can use some of my clothes for pajamas; you can go shopping tomorrow if you like." I nodded and stepped into his room and flipped the light, shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks!" I called through the door.

"No problem." I could hear his footsteps fade down the hallway. I slid down his door and sat on the floor. Questions began to run through my head, but the one that stuck out the most was. What's this weird feeling I have whenever I'm around him?  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

I was thinking real hard about my decision. Yep, it was final I was going to go through Fangs stuff and I know it may seem stalkerish, but I'm very eager to see what his past was like. I silently stood up from where I had been sitting previously slipping on some of Fangs, basketball shorts, and a really baggy shirt that I just happened to find lucky me. I then slowly opened the door to hear the TV playing. This is going to be harder than I thought. Then a thought accrued to me. Nudge. She can come and help. Ok let me think of how to do this.

5 minutes later

I was holding up Christmas lights that I rearranged to say 'NUDGE MAX HERE CAN YOU COME FOR A SECOND?' I was waving it around, from the window when I saw a fluttering object come. There was a loud thump. I slowly looked at the window beside me to see Nudge smooched against the glass. Great nudge. I quickly ran to the window dropping the lights in the process. I flung opened the window and dragged her in.

"Max is that you?" He voice was low and drunk like. Wow that window really did mess her up. I grabbed her hand.

"I'll be right back." I quickly got up releasing her hand and ran into the bathroom grabbing fangs soap. Axe, no wonder he smells good! I ran over to nudge and wafted it in front of her. Her eyes shot open.

"I'm alive!" I laughed and nodded but quickly shut her and myself up. I nodded towards the door.

"Ok we have to spy on Fang and get info." She nodded her head and shot up and walked out. I followed quickly behind her. Then I saw her with a makeup bag and in front of fang. She had an evil grin plastered on her face. I ran over to her to see Fang asleep. Don't wake up please! I thought.

"Max first can we give him a makeover I think it would be fun!" I looked at her in shock.

"Nudge no." She put on a pout face I quickly averted my eyes and began to look through his drawers of clutter. When suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"Nudge knock it off kay." There was no response finally I grabbed something and I saw fang in a photo, from 1847. I dropped it, what was going on. I whipped around to come face to face with Fang. He had his eyes looking down at me. Without thinking I brought up my knee and kneed him where it counts I saw nudge with duct tape on her mouth and hands bound. I grabbed her and yanked her into Fangs room. I ripped off her duct tape.

"I tried to warn you! He's a dark angel!" Shock filled my eyes, then there was a pounding on the door. Fang.

"Max let me in, let me explain please." His voice seemed to put truth out there but he was a dark angel what would happen. Sceneries rushed through my mind, went nudge began to pull me for the window. I stood my ground.

"Nudge I'll meet you at the park 10 minutes." Her eyes filled with worry but she quickly nodded and zoomed out the window. I calmed myself balling up my fists ready to beat the living crap out of him. I opened the door and saw him. Just standing there, I sighed.

"Ten minutes, your time starts now." I began the countdown.

"Just touch this ring on my necklace." He yanked out a necklace that was hanging down on a silver chain, and then there was a silver ring. I braced myself hesitating, not wanting this to be a trick. I quickly touched it and before I knew it memories shot across my brain. Then suddenly I blacked out going into this dream world.

DREAM WORLD 1847 England.

"Nick would you stop that!" I girl erupted into giggles, she had brown hair with natural brown, blond, red, and other colors streaked in it. She looked shockingly like me. The guy behind her had midnight black hair that swept across his forehead and kind've flipped out. He resembled Fang.

"Stop what breathing?" He asked her in a low voice. She turned towards him. She was also wearing an old fashion dress (A/M: Pic on profile too lazy to explain just the dress not the girl). She leaned her head on his chest; he soon enveloped her in a hug. When suddenly there was a wail of horses, and hooves beating the ground. I turned in the direction and saw Dylan. He was on the horse with a mad look in his eyes, he had on a black suit, charging at Fang with a gun loaded and pointed at him. The girl shrieked and ran off. Fang following quickly and he grabbed her from behind I stepped a little and instantly I was there. He grabbed her and turned her towards him. She had a scared look on her face.

"Max, he's gone don't worry he was probably drunk or something." She nodded trying to hold back the tears, when he got on one knee. Her mouth opened in an O shape. He grinned at her and popped out a silver ring. The same I had touched before I was here.

""Maxine Martinez, well you do me the honors of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" She jumped up and down nodding yes, He quickly slipped the ring on her finger and Max began to examine it.

"It's beautiful Fang I don't know what to say." He chuckled and replied.

"I know what you can say to me three words." She grinned at him.

"I love you Nicholas Ride with all of my heart." He smiled, Fang actually smiled and kissed her when suddenly there was a loud shout and Maxs eyes widened open. She let go of Fangs neck and dropped like a rock to the ground. Fang watched in horror, he slowly dropped to his knees and grabbed Max bring her to him, She turned her head slowly to look into his eyes, She smiled a little trying to tell him everything was going to be ok. I walked over and knelt beside Fang to see tears coming out of his eyes. He burrowed his face into the crook of Max's neck, she slowly stroked his hair and then she let out her last breath. Then fang looked up to see Dylan holding the gun and getting back on his horse.

"It had to be done Fang." Then he rode away.

END OF ENGLAND

I looked up and saw Fang holding me, I backed away.

"W-what how is t-that possibly? How are you still alive why did he want to kill me?" I whispered low, Fang strode forward and gathered me in his arms, we were back against a wall as he slid down he was cradling me into his chest when I slowly realized and enjoyed it.

"You where my wife, we were dating for the past 2 years and Dylan was in love with you so he thought if he couldn't have you that he should kill you. So he did." I was shocked at how much Fang had said but I just nodded, when I felt him kiss my head. I looked up slowly and saw his eyes, fill with sadness. I encircled my arms around his neck and hugged him. He responded quickly and hugged me back crushing me against him.

"How long was I dead?" I questioned him.

"Years." He mumbled into my hair. "You don't know how happy I am that your back." I laughed and looked up at him those eyes that I could gaze In forever. Before I knew it he slowly brought my face closer and kissed me. I responded quickly and we began to move in sync. God he was my husband, but I'm only a teenager. When a thought striked me. I jumped up fast, getting away from Fang.

"First tell me what you are." I pointed out he sighed and stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm a dark angel." I looked at him and backed away.

"Angels and a dark angel can't be together it doesn't work like that." I quickly said, and then I saw pain flash in his eyes.

"Max, my love please listen, if we run away we can be together I'll do anything to keep you." He pleaded. Then a crazy wild thought struck through my head I grinned evilly.

"Anything?" He nodded. This is going to be fun. 


End file.
